


Milestones

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Kids Are Alright (TV 2018)
Genre: Babies, Coming Out, F/M, Family, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Humor, Light Angst, Moving Out, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Having so many children means Peggy and Mike get to experience a lot of milestones.





	Milestones

**Lawrence, 1976**

Mike and Peggy waited until Lawrence’s girlfriend, Amelia, and the baby were home from the hospital to visit them. As soon as their eldest opened the door to his apartment, Peggy barged in and made her way to the living room. “Hi, Amelia. Give me my granddaughter,” she demanded.

Amelia, used to Peggy’s behavior, only laughed and handed her daughter over. “It’s nice there’s finally a little girl in this family. And you have a good strong name too, Elizabeth Alice. It’s very beautiful. You and Lawrence have good taste,” she complimented Amelia.

“Thanks, Mrs. Cleary.”

Peggy scoffed. “You’re the mother of my first grandbaby, Amelia. Call me Peggy - it’s fine.” 

Amelia and Lawrence exchanged a shocked glance - Peggy hadn’t really liked her much before, especially considering the two were “living in sin” but guess grandbabies did change everything. “So you’re definitely Elizabeth’s number one fan?” Lawrence asked his mother.

“She might have to compete with me for the spot,” chimed in Mike.

Peggy’s head snapped up. “I win so back off, Mike.”

“Sorry. My mistake. I won’t make it again,” he teased before holding his arms out for Elizabeth.

“It’s not your turn, Mike. Have some patience. Isn’t that right, Elizabeth? And at least I can give you back. I still have several of my own living at home that I wish I could give back.” Peggy continued to coo to her granddaughter until she reluctantly handed the newborn over to her husband about forty five minutes later.

“You willing to babysit eventually?” Lawrence finally ventured, immediately regretting it because he already knew the answer.

“Don’t test your luck, Lawrence.” Peggy loved her granddaughter already, but again, she still had numerous children living at home and the thought of adding one more - even for a night - made her blood pressure skyrocket.

Elizabeth was Mike and Peggy’s first grandchild but she certainly wouldn’t be the last.

 

**Eddie, 1978**

Of all the Clearly men, Eddie was the first to marry. Fortunately for all of them - and himself - his bride was Wendi. After six years together, the two of them were finally making it official. And although Amelia was pregnant again, she and Lawrence still didn’t have any plans to marry. Peggy was willing to wait them out but she was still excited when Eddie and Wendi announced their engagement. At the reception, when she wasn’t yelling at one of her other children, Peggy beamed when she laid eyes on her new daughter-in-law. “How does it feel, Mrs. Cleary?”

“Mrs. Falkenberry-Cleary,” Wendi corrected.

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Right. I forgot you chose to keep your maiden name. But still, how does it feel?”

Wendi’s grin lit up the reception hall. “Amazing. I’m so glad that dork you gave birth to is finally my husband.”

“So am I.” 

Tired of talking to their numerous family members and other guests, Eddie sought out his new wife and joined them a few seconds later. “Is Mom giving you a hard time?”

“Not today. She’s too happy for that.” Wendi kissed him and then leaned into Eddie.

“Good for us! At least I didn’t knock you up out of wedlock. Twice.” Although Peggy liked Amelia now, Eddie knew it bothered his mother that she and Lawrence weren’t married yet and having another baby, as much as she adored Elizabeth.

“Not tonight, son,” scolded Mike as he joined them.

“Yes, today is a happy day.” Peggy spied a cookie she was craving and took off to the dessert table.

There’d be many more weddings ahead for the Clearys. And eleven months after they married,, Eddie and Wendi welcomed their first child, Margaret Hannah. Maggie was Mike and Peggy’s third grandchild but they still spoiled her like they did with Elizabeth and Nicholas (Lawrence and Amelia’s second-born).

 

**Timmy, 1981**

While Timmy won several small roles in TV shows and appeared in numerous school plays over the years, he didn’t quite make it big until he was cast in a movie. His role wasn’t that big but it was enough to get him noticed, and his parents even showed up to the premiere. The whole experienced freaked them out. “My little Timmy is famous now!” a grinning Peggy whispered to Mike as they walked into the theater.

“He wants us to call him TIm now, remember?” Mike responded. He sighed and scoffed. His boys drove him up the wall but he was still thrilled for him.

“Like I’m going to listen to him. I don’t care if he’s a big shot or not.” 

Timmy spotted his parents and made his way over to them. “Isn’t this amazing? It’s pretty overwhelming, though. Can you believe I’m actually in a movie that a lot of people are going to see? Me! I think I finally made it!”

“And we’re proud of you.” Peggy gave him a quick hug while Mike patted him on the shoulder.

“Thanks. It really means a lot to me that you two were … eventually supportive. I couldn’t have done this without your help.” Timmy would definitely appreciate them for the rest of his life.

“Yeah, well, remember to thank us when you win an award.” And Peggy was absolutely convinced he would someday.

“I will,” he promised.

This was the first of many premieres in Timmy’s career and he _would_ go on to win an award. He found great success in acting, and eventually, writing. 

 

**Pat, 1983**

When Pat came to them nervously one summer day, Mike and Peggy weren’t sure what their seventeen wanted to talk to them about. “What’s going on? You look worried. Did you do something illegal? Or break something?” Peggy pressed.

He shook his head, and that’s when Mike noticed his hands were shaking. “You can tell us anything, Pat. You don’t have to be so worried that you’re shaking like a leaf.” 

Pat laughed nervously. “Sit with us.” Peggy wondered if he was sick and stood up to feel his forehead but he wasn’t burning up so she sat down.

He shook his head. “I think I’m going to stand for this.” He took a deep breath then inhaled and exhaled a few more times. “You know how I haven’t dated anyone?”

“We’ve noticed.” Peggy had a feeling about where this conversation was heading now and waited in anticipation for him to finally speak up.

He teared up. “I’m gay. Please don’t hate me,” Pat pleaded, finally voicing his number one fear.

Peggy stood up and immediately drew him in for a hug. “I could never hate you, Pat. _Never_. You are my son and I love you, no matter what.”

“But the church?” he asked in a voice so small it broke her heart.

“God loves everybody, and there’s nothing in the Bible about this, no matter what idiots like to say. Have you met a boy yet?”

“Maybe.” Pat’s gaze flickered over to Mike. “Dad?”

“What your mom said, Pat. We love you, and as long as you’re happy, we’re happy. And if there is a boy, we’d like to meet him.” Mike then stood up and also hugged Pat. The three of them embraced each other for about half an hour.

And Peggy was right there by Pat’s side for support when he came out to his brothers. She cried the loudest when Pat married his boyfriend of six years, Caleb, in 2017.

 

**Andy, 1989**

When the time came for Andy to finally move out, Mike and Peggy were thrilled, emotional, and didn’t know what to do with themselves. They had had kids in the house for so long they didn’t know what to do now that they were alone. “I’m only like fifteen minutes away. And you guys have a shitload of grandkids who visit often,” Andy pointed out to them after they helped him move into his new apartment.

“You’re our baby. This is different. It’s game changing,” Peggy answered, trying to wipe away tears.

“I know. You’ll be okay, though. You and Dad are finally going to be by yourselves! Enjoy it for what it is.” Andy smiled at her and then used his thumb to wipe away her tears himself.

Peggy kissed his cheek. “My little boy is all grown up. We’re proud of you, you know that? 

“Yes, I know. And you can visit me anytime you want - within reason.” He needed to clarify that or she’d show up whenever she wanted, and Andy really didn’t want that. He had heard enough horror stories from his older brothers over the years.

“Good luck, kid. We’re going to miss you.” Mike gave him a quick hug then dragged a crying Peggy out of the apartment.

It was weird but freeing to finally have the house to themselves (although not for long - the grandkids tended to visit often). Mike and Peggy cried a bit then celebrated their newfound freedom by having sex (all over the house and not just their bedroom).

With eight sons (and numerous grandchildren), Mike and Peggy had experienced a lot of milestones over the past thirty-seven years and still had many more ahead of them. They couldn’t wait to see what the future brought them.


End file.
